In semiconductor fabrication, after forming a device, e.g., a capacitor, a wafer acceptance tester (WAT) is used to measure a capacitance of the capacitor. The WAT introduces parasitic capacitances when measuring and is therefore not suitable for small capacitance measurement, e.g., capacitances in the femto-farad (FF) range.